Warriors In VideoGameLand!
by Darkclaw1122
Summary: Firestar gets bored of Clan life, so he takes Thunderclan on vacation! Extremly Random! Also my first parody, so be nice!


**This story is kinda weird, I was going through all of the stories I had already written/started on my computer and I found this so I was like, "What the hell is this?" so I put it on here. _Caution Extreme Randomness May be dangerous to your health! Caution_**

**In VideoGameLand By: me**

**Edited by: me**

**revised by: me**

**blah blah me **

**yada yada me **

**all about me**

Chapter 1: Road Trip!  
Narrator: Once upon a time, in a land far, far away.  
Phoenix Wright: -cuts off narrator- OBJECTION! My client -points at me- would like to inform you that this story is called Warriors in VideoGameLand **not** Warriors in FairyTaleLand, so stop with this 'Once upon a time,' business or else you're fired.  
Narrator: But.  
Phoenix Wright: Objection!! You're fired!  
Me: Thank you Mr. Wright, you may go now. -snaps fingers-  
Phoenix Write: -disappears-  
Me: Any way, the point is that ThunderClan got bored of Clan rivalries and such so they decided to take a vacation.

* * *

ThunderClan Camp

Firestar: -addressing the clan- I'm bored of Clan rivalries and such so we're taking a vacation.  
ThunderClan: Yay!  
Graystripe: Road Trip!  
Brambleclaw: But we can't just abandon our territory, ShadowClan will invade and take it!  
Firestar: -ignores Brambleclaw- Pack your bags and get in the monsters i stole from some Two-legs so we can go!  
Brambleclaw: But cats can't drive!  
Me: In my story they can, so deal with it!

* * *

On Thunderpath, Destination Unknown

Radio: ...On this Perfect Day, When nothings standing in my way. I could stay, forever as i am. On this Perfect Day.  
Graystripe: -out of tune- Purrfect Day, -mumbles- something something, Purrfect Day!! -song ends- Wow! We should get a radio for ThunderClan camp! I love Two-leg music... -sings out of tune-... -Turns radio down- By the way, Firestar where are we going?  
Firestar: To VideoGameLand!  
Sandstorm: What's VideoGameLand? And how do you get there?  
Firestar: VideoGameLand is where all the cat versions of VideoGame characters live, andto get there you follow the second star to the right.  
Graystripe: and straight on til morning?  
Firestar: No! Of course not! That would be ridicules! You follow it then turn right at Mars, shoot the UFO, beat up Graystripe,  
and sing Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star.  
Graystripe: Wait! What did you say?  
Firestar: sing Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star?  
Graystripe: No, before that!  
Firestar: shoot the UFO?  
Graystripe:... never mind. Any way how do we follow the 2nd star? We can't fly.  
Me: -snaps fingers- There now your monster can.  
Firestar: Awesome! 3... 2... -presses button- Liftoff!  
Graystripe: -as they're flying away- What happened to Oneeeeeeeeeeee!

* * *

Undisclosed Location

Narrator: Will ThunderClan get to VideoGameLand? Will they shoot the UFO? Find out in the next chap...  
Police officer 1: -cutting him off- Freeze! We have the building surrounded, you're being arrested for continuing to narrate even though you were fired! Come out with your hands up and we'll shoot!  
Police officer 2: Don't you mean or we'll shoot?  
Police officer 1: -annoyed- Fine, or we'll shoot.  
Narrator: -walks out of the building- I surrender.  
Police officer 1: -arrests him-  
Narrator: But how did you know i was here?  
Me: -walks out of the shadows- Let's just say a little bird told me.  
Narrator: So you mean that robotic bird that said 'i am not a spy robot, please ignore me' was actually a spy robot!  
Me: Spy robot? What are you talking about? I knew you were here 'cause i'm the Almighty Author and i know everything, unless someone else sent that spy!! -Dun Dun Duuuunn-

* * *

Location Unknown (evil guy's hidden base)

??: -watching previous scene on a giant T.V.- Yes, Darkclaw1122, there is a spy watching you, but you'll never know that it's me!! Mwha ha ha ha ha ha haaa!  
Me: Who are you?  
??: What?! How did you get here?  
Me: I'm the author, i can do whatever the Heck i want, like not capitalize the word 'I' or the words at the begining of the sentence! Mwahahahahahahahaha... -continues laughing manically for hours-  
??:oK! that's it! this chapter is OVER!  
END OF CHAPTER 1

**If you know who Phoenix Wright is you get a free Darkclaw plushie!!**


End file.
